Phineas and Isabella
by mrtoycar
Summary: Phineas and Isabella get together


P&F Fanfic

"Wow Ferb, it's going to be the first day of college tomorrow.." Phineas said.

Ferb blinked.

Phineas sighed. "I won't have time for any inventions anymore. I really wish we could experience the past again."

Ferb counted down: "3. 2. 1."

"I know what we're going to do tomorrow!" Phineas exclaimed.

The next day at school, he met Isabella at engineering class and sat right next to her. "Hey Isabella, you wanna travel back to the past to relive some old memories?"

"Do we have time for it though? I've got a Fireside Girls alum meeting and-"

"Yeah, of course! We can always use the time machine at the museum alongside with the invisible cloaks I still have at home!" Interrupted Phineas.

"Absolutely! After-school date then! 3pm at the museum! And no one else!" She giggled, blushing.

Baljeet entered the class. "Okay class, take out your textbooks and-" He spotted Isabella and Phineas sitting together. "-and...go to chapter 1."

After class, Baljeet asked Phineas to stay back. "So, Phineas, how's it going with Isabella?"

"It's great! We're going to revisit the past!" Phineas announced. "Wanna come?"

"It's okay Phineas, just spend time with her alone. Both you and her will appreciate it."

"Thanks Baljeet." Taking his hand off of Baljeet's shoulder, he left for biology class.

After-school at the house

"What've you been up to Ferb?" Phineas asked as the room.

"Just been sketching plans for new space probe for NASA, a 107 to be exact." He replied.

"Wow, that's cool! Anyway, Ferb, do you know where're the invisible cloaks?" Phineas asked.

"They're right there." Ferb replied.

"Where?"

"There." He pointed towards an awkwardly empty space between the bookshelves.

"Ohh, so that's where the painting went." Phineas said as he pulled off 4 cloaks from the painting. "I guess I'll only be needing 3. Ferb, you wanna come join us?"

"I have a date with Vanessa tonight as well. But thanks for the invite either way, have a jolly good time." Ferb replied.

Phineas went downstairs and drove to the museum.

As Phineas stepped down from his hovercar, he saw Isabella waiting at the museum entrance inside."

"Sorry for making you wait Isabella."

"No problem, but, uh, Phineas, what happened to your arm?"

"Oh!" Phineas exclaimed as he picked up the cloaks resting on his arm. "These are the invisibility cloaks." He said as he grabbed Isabella's hand towards the time machine. "Come on! There's no time to waste."

As they got on the time machine, the wrapped the machine and themselves in cloaks and travelled to 1990.

As the time machine activated, they were teleported to their backyard. "That's convenient!" Phineas said.

Young Phineas and Ferb were building an enlarged train set. "Watcha doin'?" A young and energetic Isabella entered the backyard.

"We're playing train, you wanna be the conductor?" Phineas said.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Those were the times weren't it? Did you have a crush on me back then?" Phineas asked.

"N..no, not really. This was only the 3rd time I visited you." Isabella blushed.

"Mom! Phineas and Ferb are building a giant train set that's traveling around Danville at this moment, you can't miss it!" Candace yelled to her phone.

"Candace, they're only 5. I'll check around when I come back okay?" Linda replied.

"Ugh." Candace grunted as she slumped onto her bed.

"Ahh, now I truly remember the good ol' times." Isabella said, giggling.

All of a sudden, a green ray reflected off of the time machine, causing it to shake and Phineas to fall onto Isabella's lap.

"What was that Ferb?" Young Phineas asked. Young Ferb shrugged.

Isabella turned red this time, as she sat still as stone and laughed hysterically inside herself.

"Oh sorry Isabella." Phineas apologized as he got up.o

Isabella put his triangular-head back on her lap and closed her eyes. "Didn't you say you were into me?"

Phineas looked up at her, also blushing now.

"Let's just enjoy this moment." Said Isabella.

"I wish I could tell my earlier self that I had a crush on you. But then again, I probably won't be spending this time with you." Phineas said.

The End (yes, no musical)


End file.
